


Poisoned Pegasus and scared Dragon

by Sliverash12



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Near Death, OC, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, hope its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliverash12/pseuds/Sliverash12
Summary: while Seiya was chasing down a Marina he is corner by a new threat Puffer-fish Pan and his deadly poison laced cloth and based attacks
Relationships: Dragon Shiryū/Pegasus Seiya
Kudos: 2





	Poisoned Pegasus and scared Dragon

he couldn't move it was like every nerve in his body were receiving the wrong messages he could hear someone laughing in the distance stray tears ran cascade down his face Seiya tries to move his hands, feet or any part of his body the movement made by his hand clenching together sent white-hot pain throughout his whole body Seiya opened his eyes hazy vision caught sight of a pair of feet the dark metallic green armour shoes the brown-haired boy couldn't mistake the owner of those Seiya felt two fingers slide to his neck just resting on his plus as the Pegasus saint continued to cry the pain was horrible it felt like someone had made every pain receptors in his body go into overdrive it didn't register to the Pegasus saint who was now on his back his unseeing eyes looked right past his lover Seiya felt like was underwater he could barely hear Shriyu call out his name Seiya wanted to slip into the darkness that was sleep or unconscious the Saint couldn't tell any more the pain in his body was keeping him from scumming to the black void of sleep that Saiya craved for as another flash of nerve grindeing pian hit him more tears flooded his eyes when he felt fingers creased his face whipeing away his tears even though more just kept flowing the fingers where not rough they where as gental as they could be cradleing his head forceing the brown haired teens eyes to look up at there owner there was a mismatch color blob of black and green but even in the dark Seiya could reconise the cosmo of his lover then Shriyu's face came into focas his lips where moveing but no word reached his ears then those hand leave his face fealing scared Seiya wanted that touch he craved for the comfort something to ground him something to tell him that he was alright then more pain came to his body this wave worse to the point where Seiya vishion turned white as well as nothing but white noises hit his ears he didn't know that he let out a scream of pure agony and fear then there was nothing no pain no noise no fear he felt like he was sinking into a dark void and for once Seiya just let it happen finaly hapy that he was free of the dangers ot knowing that his lover is running with im carried bridle style to the nearest sorce of help.  
when he regained conscious next Seiya could feel the stronghold on his body like someone was carrying him with the utmost care when he felt his lover's cosmo Seiya opened his eyes to see long strands of black hair lightly tickling his nose and face Seiya moved his head upward the Pegasus saint saw that it was indeed, in fact, his lover carrying him Shriyu was talking to someone sadly Seiya didn't know who Seiya's head movement must of have caught the Dragon saint's attention Seiya felt the older teen's arms move Seiya could only describe what Seiya what set upon as a cloud the younger teen felt a sudden rush fear when his boyfriend's arms left his body but then he could hear Shriyu's voice  
"....Seiya......don't....help," he could only faintly make out he tried the lif his arm to the other saint his limbs felt like lead his head swam with both pain as well as confusion his body was still burning it was an improvement from before Pegasus was internally glad that his body wasn't fighting for breath with the chance of pain on the side Seiya felt and hand under his head and something near his lips without thinking the younger teen opened his mouth after chocking a little on the glass of water Seiya was able to take a few small sips before the glass left his mouth and lips the hand under his head laid him back down with the fingers form that hand now threading through his hair for once since the smaller teen had woke up he was able to make out the word that left his boyfriend's mouth,  
"sleep Seiya they will take care of you," Shriyu said the dragon saint sounded tired that thought and many more left his head as her Lovers fingers continued to scratch his scalp he drifted into a more peaceful place of sleep. when Seiya opened his eyes next his hazy eyes noticed the mark of Libra on one of the walls he also realised the brown-haired teen was also not looking at a wall it was the ceiling Seiya was laying down he turned his head to see the former saint of Libra he could bearly make out the older man's form there was a pain Seiya was glad that the pain was more manageable Seiya still felt hot Seiya could feel the older man cosmo it was both strong as well and fragile "my student Has been by your side for three days straight," Dohko told him Seiya continued to stare off with stray thoughts in his brain the former Libra saint sighed stood up and made his way to Seiya, "I sent my student to sleep you woke up once I dought you will remember it your lucky not many people have survived Pufferfish Pan's poison let alone still fight him after reeving the smallest dose of poison," Dohko explained to him, "what?" Seiya cooked out "Pufferfish Pan is a very deadly Marina his armour laced with nasty poison and poison-based attacks," Dohko told the young teen, "oh?" Seiya murmured as Libra Dohko went into more detail his words fell onto deaf ears the young saint had so many thoughts going through his head then he remembers what had fully happened they were chasing down something or someone when they all split up Shun and Hoga went together Seiya and Shriyu, when they got ambushed with the leader behind the ambush, called Pan or Pufferfish Pan when they were fighting Seiya took a hit form this guy to protect Shriyu knowing the other would do the same he took hit after hit taking both the injuries and poison after a few more jabs and attacks Seiya hit the ground leaving him to both succumb to the wounds and the poison flowing in his veins when the evil male let out a laugh everything turned black he has no memory of what happened next Seiya fell out of his thoughts when he heard running footsteps then he heard "Seiya!" a voice yelled, he just turned his head to see his lover the older male ran towards where Seiya had been laying down the clutched both of Saiya's hands Dohko smiled remembering when he and Shion were that close once there was a time where his student tried to hide it he still accepted the dragon saint the former Libra saint got up and walked away leaving the two of them alone, "I was worried about you," the dragon saint said he nuzzled the boy's brown hair Seiya let out a small giggle "I was worried about you to," Seiya said leaning into the older males touch as they just sat there for a few moments Seiya was getting more and more tired his eyes drooping Shriyu noticed this and changed there position to where he was laying on Shiyu chest "you need rest," he told Seiya Seiya only hummed in an agreement the Pegasus saint was out like a light Shiryu his tiredness taking over he fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was ok for my first time


End file.
